


A Self Made Man

by The_Exile



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Fire, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Golem Lord Argelmach gets an important package in the mail, then gets around to repairing his stuff.





	A Self Made Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc prompt 'self-made'
> 
> also for my favouritest annoying boss <3
> 
> readers of my older stuff when I was on fanfiction dot net might recognise this event happening in a much older fic of mine

He hummed a lively hymn as he pried off the lid of the large, heavy crate with his bare hands. Something jolly and upbeat about Ragnaros consuming His foes in vengeful flames that went on to scour the whole world. It took the edge off the extreme irritation he felt at having to spend money to have his own head mailed back to him at great expense. Postage fees from Orgrimmar to a place they considered 'out here in the badlands' were exorbitant. It wasn't HIS fault his Golem guards had a distinct distaste for returning the Goblin couriers alive and with all their limbs intact. Lowering the visor of his safety goggles - he didn't want to damage another perfectly good face - he selected a replacement body at random, filled the neck with Thorium solder, then summoned raw primal flame on the palm of his hand. His fingers moved as precisely as if he was his own conductor, welding the Golem's head smoothly to the body. A quick incantation made the runes of activation glow and brought the thing to life.

Expensive as it was, a change was good for a self made man like Golem Lord Argelmach.


End file.
